The present invention relates generally to apparatus for connecting laptop computers to communication networks and, more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting a laptop computer to a communications network for use by a passenger seated on board a mobile platform.
Broadband data and video services have not been widely available to users on mobile platforms such as aircraft, boats, trains, and automobiles. Mobile network systems have traditionally been limited in bandwidth and link capacity, making it prohibitively expensive and/or unacceptably slow to distribute such services to all passengers on a mobile platform.
A system for supplying television and data services to mobile platforms, described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/639,912, provides bi-directional data transfer via satellite communications link between a ground-based control segment and a mobile RF transceiver system carried on each mobile platform. Each user on each mobile platform is able to interface with an on-board server by using, for example, a laptop computer. Each user can independently request and obtain Internet access, company intranet access and live television programming.
It would be desirable to provide each seated passenger with a connection to such a network. It also would be desirable for such a connection to be easily accessible and easily stowable when not in use.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides an apparatus for connecting a laptop computer to a communications network for access by a user in a seat on board a mobile platform. The apparatus includes a cord reel assembly mounted within a headrest of the seat and including a reel, a reel housing and a user interface that is selectively drawn outward and retracted inward relative to the housing through a top of the headrest. The user interface includes a user connector configured for connection of a laptop thereto. The apparatus also includes a connector to the network situated below the seat, and a seat interface extending from the cord reel assembly through at least a portion of the seat, the seat interface being electrically connected to the network connector. The apparatus is configured to provide an ethernet connection between the laptop and the network through the cord reel assembly, seat interface and connector to the network.
The above apparatus allows each seated passenger to use his or her own laptop computer to connect to an on-board communications network. The passenger has easy access to the connection provided by the apparatus, which is for the most part hidden from view beneath the passenger seat.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.